


Isn't that just Dandy?

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Are you sure the “magical” connection that you two shared is all you’re missing? Why haven’t you spoken to Regina about it? Surely she would know what to do, or how to help. I mean when you guys transported back into Main Street I saw you, Henry and her holding hands – pretty chummy to me. Surely you’ve seen her when you dropped of Henry. It could have come up: ‘Oh hey Regina, Henry had a great time skating today, by the way I think we should make more magic together.’ Doesn’t seem so hard to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't that just Dandy?

A/N:  
Hello everyone!  
I know, I’ve been quiet! But I return once more, bearing gifts. (And my longest fic yet!)  
Fluffy-ness abounds.  
Pairing: Swan Queen of course.  
The setting:  
The bunch of imbeciles as well as Regina, Emma and Henry have returned from ambling around Neverland just in time for Christmas (Fancy that!) Their return has coincided with Mulan’s arrival in Storybrooke with that of her own new traveling companions, Robin Hood and his Merrymen.  
Now that the stage is set, perhaps now would be a good time to drop in on our resident Saviour and see how her Christmas Eve party is faring.

Isn’t that just Dandy?

Emma’s sitting quite morosely at the far end of the diner’s bar, glaring none too subtly at the entrance to the diner. She can’t believe it was a year ago that she had been the one to invite Regina to the diner for the celebratory Christmas party. A year later and so much had changed. And so much had stayed the same. Her heart gave an unhelpful, and disturbing hurtful thump at the thought. And suddenly Ruby’s vigorous hand waving nearly hits her in the face trying to gain her attention.

“Ho ho ho sulky Sue!”

“Hey Rubes”, swiveling on her stool to politely chat to the waitress. At this angle she can still keep an eye on the door, while surveying the festivities currently underway in the diner. Her mouth lifts faintly at the sight of her son, enthralled in conversation with a serious Mulan, who seems almost under attack by the nearly 13 year old boy obsessed with swordplay. She then catches sight of her ever fawning parents, their hands caressing a still flat baby-bump, that within the new year will be swollen with the new life therein.

Her eyes track the two imbeciles playing darts, no doubt competing for her “love”. Like she’ll be going home with either one dependent on whoever hits the bull’s eye before midnight. It’s with a heavy sigh, and a roll of her eyes, that one of the few small smiles she’s managed this evening, disappears once more.

“Okay, seriously, Em. What’s up? I was only kidding about the ‘Sulky Sue’ bit, but you look like someone has stolen your dog. And possibly killed it.”

Emma just tips back the tumbler of Apple Cider, wincing at the thought that it’s not even close to the best she’s ever tasted.

“You’ve been off gallivanting across country in another world. And since you’ve gotten back I’ve barely seen you. What is up? Was it not the Romantic getaway you hoped for? I saw that reaction to Hook and Neal playing darts.”

“It was not a Romantic getaway Ruby. Jesus! My parents were there! I thought Neal was dead. Hook’s a complete opportunistic pervert. And more importantly we were trying to find our son!”

“‘We’ were trying to find… ‘OUR son’ as in yours and…?”  
“Regina’s.”  
“Right. I see.”  
“Oh please, Rubes. Don’t give me that ‘I see’ crap. You weren’t there. You clearly didn’t see anything.”  
“No, I wasn’t there. You’re right, that’s fair. But I do see you now, and you are one hot mess Em’s.”

The contrite expression on Emma’s face is almost apology enough, but she still manages a quiet, “Sorry Rubes.” Before placing her empty tumbler on the counter and turning to the waitress. 

“It’s just, I think, I think I might have some sort of magic withdrawal.” She look’s questioningly at Ruby, “Regina and I performed a lot of magic together in Neverland, and I think that’s effected me.”

At this Ruby tries desperately to contain the snort that bubbles forth, but ends in a full out guffaws. Emma’s face seems to shut off at the waitress’s reaction. 

“That’s great Rubes. Thanks.” Turning unimpressed back to the bar, another drink in order.

“I’m sorry Em’s. Truly. Are you sure the “magical” connection that you two shared is all you’re missing? Why haven’t you spoken to Regina about it? Surely she would know what to do, or how to help. I mean when you guys transported back into Main Street I saw you, Henry and her holding hands – pretty chummy to me. Surely you’ve seen her when you dropped of Henry. It could have come up: ‘Oh hey Regina, Henry had a great time skating today, by the way I think we should make more magic together.’ Doesn’t seem so hard to me.”

The full on frown being directed at her from Emma doesn’t seem to deter Ruby’s very pointed and accurate argument. Emma barely grounds out an exasperated “I tried that.” Through tightly clenched teeth.

“And, how’d it go?” Ruby seems keenly optimistic.

“Well when I dropped off Henry last week, Regina didn’t answer the door. She had company. Shirtless company.” Emma says, her eyes not lifting from the bar counter.

“WHAT! Who??”

“That Robinhood ass hat.” She says, with an intense scowl.

“The hulky one that arrived with Mulan? Speaks like he’s stepped out of a Shakespearean play?”

“Don’t remind me.” Her head hitting the bar counter, in anguish.

“Oh my God! You’re jealous!!”  
Emma’s head whips up at the suggestion.

“Ruby.”

“Don’t you ‘Ruby’ me. I just had to listen to your bull crap about ‘magic withdrawal’ when you just crawling out of your skin with jealousy! That’s why you’ve been in hiding!”

“Is not.”

“Well then, what happened in Neverland? Did you two…?”

“What! No! We just…” Emma’s face lifting,”…supported one another. Worked together as a team. It was nice. Being on the same side. On Henry’s side. She taught me magic.”

Emma doesn’t even notice the silence that follows her admission. Ruby doesn’t answer right away, staring eyebrows raised at Emma’s face seemly aglow in warm memories.

Eventually Ruby breaks Emma’s oblivion with a quiet: “You’ve mentioned the magic part already.”  
“I did?”  
“Sure did.”  
A groaned “Fuck.” accompanies the hand which connects with her face, as Emma’s body seems to fold into itself. A domino of human vulnerability. She raises her head pathetically. The misery almost tangle in the air around her.

“So you have feelings for her.”

“What!? No.”

“Emma. Seriously.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, Rubes. How I feel doesn’t matter.”

“What are you talking about! So she’s got a boy toy! Time to win the woman back. You share a son! You make magic together. I pretty sure one kiss will guarantee True Love status here. It’s so romantic.” The waitress ends with a sigh of absolute contentness.

“It’s not romantic. When we were in Neverland, Tink reminded Regina that her true love would have a lion tattoo. And guess what’s on beefy arrow boy’s forearm? I took one look at, it kissed Henry goodbye, and went to drown my sorrows.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything!”

“It means everything Rubes! She’s found her True Love. I should be happy for her. I will be happy for her. But right now I feel like there’s a knife in my heart.”

“Oh Em’s. I’m so sorry… Well, what was her reaction to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum running after you the whole time?”

“How did you know…?”

“Your mom. Unfortunately she’s thrilled about them. She just 'doesn’t know how you’ll decide between them'” Ruby says with a mock-simpering Snow White impression that turns Emma’s stomach,   
“Unfortunately the pair haven’t exactly been quiet about their disastrous courtship of you since they’ve gotten back. Karaoke night featured a lovely duet between the two, set to Micheal Jackson’s The Girl is Mine. Which ended as you can imagine in a drunken fist fight. So what did Regina do in Neverland?”

“Well, she basically ignored them. I thought she was jealous at one point. But she just kept bringing up Henry. So I don’t know. Guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“It’s all that matters. You and her, you’ve had something between you since you first arrived. I’ve never seen you wilt in front of her before, so why on earth are you starting now? You fight for what you love Emma. I’ve seen it. Now go fight for her dammit. She doesn’t deserve any less. And look, she’s just walked in.”

The diner’s doorbell gives a merry Christmas jingle as Regina enters, followed closely by Robinhood, or ‘Robin’ for short. Instead of the absolute pin-dropping silence that accompanied her entrance last year, Regina manages an almost cheerful smile at Henry and the diner’s other occupants, seamlessly melting into the festivities. Someone who, Emma knows, was always meant to belong.

Ruby moves away from Emma, straight to Regina, to take her coat and the hot Lasagne that Robin’s holding, welcoming smile in place. Ruby’s words echo in her head. And suddenly she can’t take this smothering over-joyed festive occasion. She can’t handle the singing dwarves, clinking glasses or the cheesy Christmas music assaulting her ears. She can’t handle her parent’s gooey eyes. And she certainly can’t handle that smile seeming to emanate from Regina. Before she know what she’s doing she’s already slipped out the back door. Her tears freezing upon impact with the fierce cold outside.  
   
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  
   
Maybe it was time to return to Boston, she thinks as she moves down the alley way. She could leave a note. Henry would understand. No one deserves a ‘hot mess’ for a mother. Especially when one of his mother’s was hopelessly pining after the other. Way to mess your kid up for good. She’s rather leave than ruin Regina’s attempt at a happy ending. Regina would have the family she always wanted. No, deserved. Ruby was wrong. It would be selfish to destroy Regina’s happiness for her own gain. She’d probably end up running again anyway, if the relationship went south. So I’ll run now, before I ruin her life. She’s nearly rounding the alley way corner, thinking about what to pack for the journey, when she hear the door creak open. And a distinctly clipped voice says: “Princess. Where are you off to?”  
God, she’s missed that voice, eyes closing at the sound. She doesn’t turn around when she says: “You should go back to the party, Regina. I just needed some air.”

“Air. At the back of the diner. Nearby the dumpsters. I see. Nostalgic for your poor orphan upbringing at this time of year?”

At this she turns around.  
“Fuck you, Regina.” Hands clenched at her sides. “I know you don’t regret the curse. Nor do I, but there’s no need to be a bitch about it.” Her impromptu speech has brought her inches away from Regina’s face. They haven’t been this close to one another since they’d arrive home, two weeks ago.

And before Emma knows what’s happening through the rage and indignation pumping through her system, Regina has taken her cheeks in ungloved hands and is wiping her tears away. 

“You’ve been crying.” A frown wrinkling her brow. No sign of malicious intent from before.

It’s like whiplash to Emma. Those soft gently caressing fingertips sting harder than any slap or punch in the face. And then Emma’s pulling back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m seeing how you are, you delinquent fool. I haven’t seen you in nearly two weeks. What on earth is going on with you? Henry says you’ve been moping about the apartment like a wounded bear. Even Robin thought you were acting strange the other day.”

And it’s the mention of this interloper, his name falling so casually from Regina’s lips, where for months she had been ‘Miss Swan’ or ‘Sheriff’, that the hurt she’s tried to ignore, steamrollers over any conscious thought of control she has left. The perfect distraction from how much she's missed this woman in front of her. Besides she’s in the perfect mood for some ‘Robin’ bashing.

“Robin thought I was acting strange? Really? The man opened up the door to my son’s home practically naked - in front of said son! But, I’m the one acting strange. LET’S talk about bringing a strange man into our son’s life Regina! I don’t care if he is your TRUE LOVE. Congratulations, by the way. But he certainly doesn’t have to walk around, half-naked, in the afterglow of a nooner, IN FRONT OF OUR SON. Who knows what else has been going on!?”

“Excuse me. Never in my entire life have I been so insulted-”

“I will not excuse you, oh no. How long have you known this man Regina? A week? I get that he’s your True Love. But surely there should at least be a dating period or something? Or do you normally-”

“What on earth are you carrying on about, Emma? Robin isn’t my True Love. He was one of my most trusted guards in the Forbidden Forrest. I’m just letting him and his Merrymen and women temporarily stay in the basement. Not that it would be any of your business. The way you carry on, two perverted delinquents chasing after you night and day. Tell me, have you decided who wins the golden prize? Or has one of them finally won at darts?”

The sneer that accompanies this last statement is almost enough to snap Emma from the state of shock that Regina’s revelation has heralded.

Instead of the retaliation Regina’s expecting, Emma simply says: “He’s not your True Love.”

The frown returns, with a sharp, “Of course not.” The ‘you idiot’ is implied.

This shakes Emma, sadness returning.  
“But what about his lion tattoo?”  
“What about it?”  
“Your True Love is supposed to have a lion tattoo! I overhead Tink telling you in the forrest. And Robin’s got one. I saw it.”

“Criminal antics even in the jungle, Emma, really? Tink didn’t say ‘lion’ tattoo. She said a ‘Dandelion’ tattoo. I swear your hearing is worse than Henry’s!” Shaking her head, embarrassed at the prophecy, she makes to turn away from Emma, back to the diner. “We’ll talk about the other ways you’ve insulted me another time. I’m sure you can act civilly towards me on Christmas eve, at the very least.”

Bewildered Emma quietly says, “I have a dandelion tattoo.” Watching as Regina slowly turns away from the still closed door.

“What?” Regina’s tone is deadly. If this is some attempt by Emma to make fun of her. To make fun of the feelings that she’s tried desperately to contain…

“I have a dandelion tattoo. On my wrist, here.”

And as Emma moves to lift her sleeve, Regina is once more beside her. Personal space forgotten as she takes the extended limb in her hands.

“How long have you had this!” Regina demands to know, her eyes wild.

“I… I got it just after Henry was born.” Not looking at Regina, but staring instead at the tattoo on her wrist.

“You did?” Eyes softening at the admission.

Emma’s eyes lift at Regina’s reverent tone.

“Does this mean…?”  
“That you’re my-“  
“I’m your… Well, shit.”  
“Delightful. That was always the reaction I wanted.”  
“No. Regina. That’s not what I meant, at all-”  
“Of course not dear. You’re just in shock. It’s not every day that one finds out that the Evil Queen that ruined your life is also in love with you. We can just continue to ignore-”

“You’re in love with me?”

And before Regina can recover, Emma Swan begins to laugh. A gut-aching deep belly laugh that has her folded over, clutching her stomach, tears leaking from her eyes.

And at the sight, Regina turns away, and is in the safety of the diner before Emma realises she’s gone.

And Emma realises her mistake.

"Idiot." Is the last thing she murmurs to the empty alleyway.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  
   
“REGINA!!” She’s screaming from the other side of the diner. She can see that Regina’s at the coat stand, gathering the last of her dignity. All Regina can focus upon is mechanically putting on her coat, so that she can go home and lick her wounds in private. There's newly opened, freshly matured bottle of Apple Cider with her name on it. Merry Christmas indeed. She turns at the sound of her name. Her escape from this painful party would have gone unnoticed had it not been for Emma Swan. Emotions at the most vulnerable and raw, she does not respond verbally, but with her most intense Evil Queen patented glare. The silence in the diner hums along with that glare, until she turns, coat on and allows the tinkle of the doorbell to ring. The only accompaniment to her exit.

The diner’s occupants watch in silence as Emma skids across the floor on the way to the exit. Henry’s “Emma, Wha-” the only sound before the tinkling door closes behind her.

“Regina, wait.”

“So that you can humiliate me further, dear? I don’t think so.” She says, not turning. Determined not to bend to this insufferable fool of a woman once more. That’s when she feels the touch on her arm that she stops and screeches, “Don’t touch me!”

“Regina, just wait.” Palms out, non-threateningly, “I’m sorry Regina, really I am. I’m an idiot.”

“On that we can agree.” The heavy breathes of anger beginning to subside.

“I didn’t laugh because… of what you think.”

“Use your words Miss Swan. Or we’ll be here all night. Or can't you bare to say it?”

“I need you to understand. I was… I was going to run tonight. Outside the diner. Hightail it back to Boston. When you stopped me.”

“What are you talking about, what does that have to do with-”

“I was going to run because I though Robin was your True Love… and my heart was breaking at the thought.”

The smallest “What” graces the air, from a befuddled Regina Mills, and then the smallest of whispers: “But then, why did you… laugh?”

“Relief. Pure unadulterated relief. That you don't love him. That you love me! Because...” Emma bites her lip before, "Because I'm in love with you."

And then Emma feels the slap. And the hair pull at the back of her neck. And the lips against her own.

“You are an idiot Emma Swan.”

“I’m your idiot.” She responds the first full-blown grin she’s sported since they rescued Henry together.

They're so close together, arms wrapped tightly around one another. And Emma knows that its the most content she's felt since there arrival home. Since Henry. Since forever. 

And then Henry's outside, staring up at them with all-knowing eyes. "So, it finally happened."

"What?!" Emma and Regina respond simultaneously, releasing each other as if on fire.

"You guys are together, right? Like in love?"

"Henry, how did you-" "Yeah, kid, what are you-"

"Save it. Mom. Emma. I'm not a kid anymore. And I know True Love." The 'huh der' is implied, and Emma is instantly reminded of Regina.

And then he's hugging them. Pulling them together, like the hands of fate from long ago, from the day of his birth.

"Everyone's watching from the diner," he whispers, "No one was surprised that you guys kissed. Maybe Grandma and Gramps. But, maybe save it for private next time." His face wrinkling in disgust. "I still love you guys though." And then Emma's wiping away the unshed tears in Regina's eyes, as Henry moves away from them.

"Last one in the diner is a rotten egg!"  
They turn to watch as their son legs it to the diner, thigh deep in freshly fallen snow.

"Well, that went well."

"Now we've got to brave the gauntlet that awaits us inside, dear." Her hand tentatively reaching for Emma's.

"As long as we're together." Emma beams, placing a small kiss to Regina's lips. Moving back before it can escalate.

The light from the diner casts their forms into shadow as they move towards the festivities and questions that assuredly await them indoors.  
   
“You know, if you would have just played darts for me. We could have settled this ages ago.”

“Emma, dear. Firstly, I am not some sort of commoner and you are most certainly not something to be won. Secondly, I bewitched the dart board the first evening we got back. Neither of them were ever going to hit a bull’s eye.”

Emma laughs, head back in absolute glee, while Regina smirks at her from the corner of her eyes. As the trail behind their son, arm in arm, back to the diner. To celebrate christmas eve as a family, together.

Fin


End file.
